The present invention relates to a fluorine gas generating apparatus.
As a prior-art fluorine gas generating apparatus, an apparatus which generates fluorine gas by electrolysis using an electrolytic cell is known.
JP2004-43885A discloses a fluorine gas generating apparatus provided with an electrolytic cell for electrolyzing hydrogen fluoride in molten salt containing hydrogen fluoride, generating a product gas mainly containing a fluorine gas in a first gas phase section on an anode side, and generating a byproduct gas mainly containing a hydrogen gas in a second gas phase section on a cathode side.
In this type of fluorine gas generating apparatus, a hydrogen fluoride gas evaporated from the molten salt is mixed in the fluorine gas generated from the anode of the electrolytic cell. Thus, it is necessary to refine the fluorine gas by separating hydrogen fluoride from the gas generated from the anode.
JP2004-39740A discloses an apparatus which cools a fluorine gas component and components other than the fluorine gas component and separates them by using a difference in a boiling point between the both.